<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обучение by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407584">Обучение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sweet Eskel (The Witcher), eskel is a vampire, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Генератор: персонаж А узнает, что персонаж Б не умеет целоваться, и вызывается научить его + вампайр АУ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обучение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они встретились не так давно.<br/>
<br/>
Ламберт — ведьмак, совсем молодой, недавно выпущенный на вольные хлеба, с огнем в груди и ядовитой усмешкой.<br/>
<br/>
Эскель — высший и древний вампир, которого некоторые даже ошибочно принимают за все тех же ведьмаков из-за шрамов и меча. Уставший, немного ворливый.<br/>
<br/>
Они встречаются около логова сошедших с ума от жажды брукс. Эскель — потому что чувствовал их на расстоянии, хотел облегчить муки и оборвать тяжкую жизнь, Ламберт же — из-за заказа, довольно прибыльного, самонадеянно отправляясь в такое место.<br/>
<br/>
Конечно, он знал об опасности.<br/>
<br/>
Но дерзкий нрав требовал доказать себе самому и всем вокруг, что он заслуживает своего звания, что не зря мужчина прошел все эти испытания и тренировки. Думал, что готов, и что может это справиться. Не сказать, что он прям оплошал.<br/>
<br/>
Но Эскель вытащил его оттуда за шкирку, сердито ворча на молодежь, ему стало жаль почти что ребенка по сравнению с ним. Бруксы мертвы, а на его руках — брыкающийся ведьмак, весь в крови, но оттого не менее язвительный, дерзкий. Вампир смотрит на него, складывая руки на груди, ожидая, пока тот выпьет какое зелья, сделает хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не лежать тут мешком картошки, и Ламберт, перед этим все же не упустившый ни единого повода для шутки, все же сделал то, что нужно, а вскоре и сумел встать на ноги.<br/>
<br/>
Дальше они почему-то начали путешествовать вместе. То ли одиночество стало давить слишком сильно для молодого ведьмака, то ли Эскель, как ему казалось, откровенно размяк, но факт оставался фактом — прошел не один и не два месяца, а они охотятся вместе, едят и спят рядом, пусть человеческая еда для Эскеля и не приносила никакой пользы. Ламберт слышал много о высших вампирах, но это всегда казалось слишком уж надуманным, разве могут существовать бессмертные? Но вот, он сейчас рядом с ним, его лицо в шрамах, а пользуется он отнюдь не когтями.<br/>
<br/>
И, как и многое в их жизни, началом помешательства стала выпивка. Они играли в «я никогда не…», игре, встреченной у одного оксенфурского студента на пути, и в процессе игры, когда алкоголь туманил разум даже вампира, Ламберт узнал, что тот не умеет целоваться.<br/>
<br/>
Эта мысль не давала ему покоя целую неделю, что для обычно решительного ведьмака было на самом деле огромным сроком. У них каким-то образом установились невероятно доверительные отношения, и, возможно, там могло бы быть что-то большее. Пусть это осуждается, но все ведь и так ненавидят чудовищ и ведьмаков, не так ли? Почему бы просто не совместить, если это ничего не изменит? И однажды он решается.<br/>
<br/>
— Хочешь, я научу тебя целоваться? — он старается не выдать своего волнения, хоть и знает, что вампир все равно почует его. Но Эскель вздрагивает, и поворачивается к нему лицо, приподнимая бровь:<br/>
<br/>
— Может быть, ты не заметил этого, — он указывает пальцем на шрам, рассекающий губы, и фыркает, вновь отворачиваясь. Лично ведьмак считает это победой, потому что протеста, как такового, не было.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты же знаешь что мне плевать, да? — тянет Ламберт, растягивая губы в ухмылке, подходя ближе. — Или боишься? Никогда бы не подумал, что высшие вампиры боятся простых поцелуев, нужно в бестиарий записать, — он делает это намеренно, пытается вынудить того согласиться, и Эскель понимает это как нельзя четко. Но не может сдержать злой рык, поворачиваясь к мужчине, раздражённо кивая. — Хороший монстр, — уже не смеётся он, и говорит уже чуть тише. — Только не смей меня кусать, я укушу в ответ.<br/>
<br/>
Эскель нервно смеётся.<br/>
<br/>
Ламберт прерывает его, мягко прикасаясь губами, как минимум пока что, не делая ничего больше, только прикасаясь. Потом он осторожно кладет руку на чужую талию, слишком уж запоминающуюся для мужчины, и прикасается языком к коже вампира, немного, не грязно, просит впустить.<br/>
<br/>
Мужчина издает нервный вздох и позволяет, наконец прикрывает глаза, и его рот оккупируют. Все еще не склизко или пошло, не так, как делают уличные девицы, а немного более мягко, проводя языком по чужому, по зубам, исследуя.<br/>
<br/>
Спустя минуту в Ламберте что-то ломается, и он легко прикусывает нижнюю губу Эскеля, не до крови, он знает о ее действии на людей, но ощутимо, словно отрезвляюще. Вампир в его руках вздрагивает, и словно хочет сперва отстраниться, но передумывает, и делает совершенно наоборот, в конце концов участвуя в процессе больше, приноравливаясь, отвечая.<br/>
<br/>
Оба не знают, сколько прошло времени, когда они отлипают друг друга.<br/>
<br/>
— О да, я знаю, что хороший учитель.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>